Gaara's shock and Yuri's punches
by webbaustin
Summary: gaara and a mysterious mist girl are arranged to be be married against their will. will their new found love change this? or will they be unhappy forever?
1. Screaming and silence

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. SOME CHARACTERS ARE MADE UP.**

**AT THE COUNCIL OF VILLAGE ELDERS**

**"YES, I AGREE. IT WILL INSURE PEACE, POWER AND PROTECTION OF ALL THREE VILLAGES."**

Said one of the sand villages' elders. They were settling a new peace treaty between kirigakure and sunagakure. "Then it is settled. We shall enforce the orders as soon as they arrive at the leaf village." Said the mist elder.

**SOMEWERE IN THE DESERT**

**"I STILL DON'T GET WHY _WE _HAVE TO GO ON THIS MISSION, GAARA." SAID TEMARI**

"Neither do I. but it was an order from up high. We have to." Answered gaara calmly. "Still, you ARE the kazekage. Don't you have a say in this as well?" asked kankuro. "No, I don't, actually. Just because I am kazekage, doesn't mean I don't still have to take orders, you know." Said gaara. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." Said temari

**ONE DAY LATER **

**"WELL, I GUESS THIS IS IT." SAID KANKURO AS THEY REACHED A SMALL ISLAND FAR AWAY FROM THE **

Other islands. It was different in appearance as well. It was complete forest, but it was different somehow, more tame, yet feral at the same time. In one word, it was beautiful. It also looked dangerous, as if you could wander in and never come back out. Yet they did go in. they remembered the directions they had gotten from the mizukage.

_From the south, go straight forty paces then go west eighty paces then continue north until you reach what you need._

They followed the directions perfectly and were now going north. But they had been going for what seemed like an eternity. Just when they were about to give up hope, they came across a small hut in the trees. Behind it there was a small garden being tended by a boy of about eighteen. He was dressed in cargo pants and a dark, baggy hoodie. He wore a mist headband on his pant leg. On his back, he had a black bottle. He had short, messy, sort of girlish hair. "You'd better explain your presence within ten seconds or I'll drown in five." He said. "We're sorry if we are intruding on your land sir. We are looking for the daughter of the mizukage, but we didn't get her name." said temari quickly. "First, the mizukage doesn't have a daughter. He has a product of his sick experiments with jinchuriki. Second, I'm a GIRL! Not a boy, a GIRL." Said the _girl_ "Fine, you're a girl. Do you know where we could find the mist girl?" asked kankuro. "The mist doesn't own her. By the way, I'm getting tired of talking about myself in a third person." She said. "Wait, you're the jinchuriki?" asked kankuro. "Yes, now what do you want?" she asked. "Well, to start, we have a letter from the mizukage, and then you need to come with us, to our village." said temari. "give me the letter. Why has that one not spoken?' she pointed to gaara as she was handed the letter. The girls' voice had an edge of cold in it. "he isn't very chatty." Answered kankuro. She then read the letter. "Damn it." She muttered. "Fine. I'll go get my stuff." She said in a cold, very pissed off tone. Fifteen minutes later she was packed and ready to go.

"I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm temari." Temari said. "I'm kankuro. And this is gaara." Said kankuro. "I'm Yuri. Don't talk to me and don't touch me." Said Yuri as she marched off through the forest. The others followed her.

** THREE DAYS LATER**

**"HOME SWEET HOME." SAID KANKURO AS THEY APROCHED THE FRONT GATE OF SUNAGAKURE**

"Where are all the trees?" asked Yuri, the first words she had uttered since leaving her island. "No. this is the desert. Why would there be trees?" said gaara, his first words since being on the island. Yuri looks about ready to yell at him, but, luckily, temari sees this and intervenes. "Whatever, guys. Let's just go to the village already." She says. "Fine." Says Yuri in a very pissed off tone. At the gates, they were greeted by baki. "The elders want to see you right away, lord kazekage." Said baki. "He's kazekage?" Yuri asked temari. "yep." Temari answered. "They said to bring the girl along as well. Did they mean temari?" baki asked "more or less." Said gaara. He walked through the gates and the others followed suit. When they reached the kazekages office, temari and kankuro went off to their rooms and Yuri was told to follow gaara. It was an awkward silence. They were both grateful when they reached the elder's quarters. They went in right away. "Ah, gaara. There you are. Who is he?" said lady Nomo. "I'm a girl." Said Yuri with barely controlled anger. A look of confusion passed over all the elder's faces. "Oh, all right dear." Said lord Amos. "Why the hell am I here?" asked Yuri. "Show respect." hissed gaara. "alright," said lady Nomo, interrupting" why don't we tell you why you're both here?" She said. "In order to maintain peace, as well as power, the mist and the sand village's have decided to have you two marry each other." Said lord Amos. The two teens were silent for what seemed like an eternity, only to be broken by… "WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU TWO ARE CRAZY AS HELL!" Screamed Yuri. "Calm down. Deal with this in a civilized manner." Said gaara, although he was pissed off himself. "WHAT? You're okay with this?" she said. Gaara couldn't control himself any longer. "NO I'M NOT! WHO WOULD **EVER** WANT TO MARRY YOU?" Screamed gaara. The two started to scream and bicker with each other. Temari and kankuro were outside the door, trying hard not to laugh. They had heard everything. They entered the room with the two still screaming at each other. "Well, you two certainly sound like a married couple." Said kankuro, still laughing. The truth was, they already knew the two were getting married. "Kankuro, you owe me ten dollars." Said temari, giggling. "Yeah, I figured Yuri would freak, but not gaara. It was hilarious!" said kankuro. "Are you saying that you knew about this and didn't tell me?" growled gaara. He looked about ready to tackle him, but Yuri beat him to the punch. She lunged at temari and knocked her to the ground. Temari tried to get up, but was punched and straddled by Yuri. Kankuro laughed at his sister being beat by a non shinobi, only to be punched by gaara. All hell broke loose as a fight started. Sometimes it was Yuri vs. temari or temari vs. kankuro and sometimes kankuro vs. gaara and so on. They only stopped when four jonin forcibly separated them. They then became aware that they had an audience. At least half the village had gathered to watch the fight. Baki then came out. "All right what happened? Kankuro, start, and then temari followed by gaara. start." He said. "Well, me and temari were laughing because gaara and Yuri were yelling at each other. When they found out that we already knew that they were getting married. So yu-"kankuro started. "Wait, gaaras' getting married? To who?" said baki. Kankuro pointed at Yuri. "Gaara is marrying a guy?"Asked baki. "I AM A GIRL!"Yuri screamed. She started to yell so loud that gaara thought his ear drums would crack. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled gaara. "Why should I?" she retorted. Gaara could no longer control his anger. He pulled out his sand and Yuri did something that surprised him. From the bottle on her back, out came water. But gaara didn't care. They started an all out battle. Ten minutes later, and gaara had her in sand coffin, and she had him in a water prison. They were both running out of air. Fast. Yuri broke first, followed by gaara. They both passed out

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. dresses and jutsu's

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**IT HAD BEEN TWO DAYS OF PEACE. TWO DAYS WITHOUT GAARA AND YURI SEEING EACH OTHER.**

Gaara had gone back to his kazekage duties, and Yuri stayed in an abandoned hut near the border of the village. And then they got the summons. This time, they had two anbu black ops stationed in the room. "Taking precautions, I see." Said Yuri as she came into the room. Gaara was already there. "You two are still getting married." Were the first words out of lady Nomo's mouth. "Why?" asked gaara, surprising Yuri. "I can barely stand to be in the same room as her for five minutes, let alone live with her for five years." He said. "I don't care whether you want to strangle her in her sleep. You will get married. The whole sand and mist villages will be there. Yuri will wear a dress. By the way, Yuri, you will live here from now on. The wedding will take place in two months. Am I clear?' asked lord Amos. "Crystal." Said Yuri. "Yes sir." Gaara said and walked out of the room. 'Yuri, the anbu on your right will show you to your room. Clothes have been provided." Said lady Nomo. It was already ten O'clock. Her room was small, the only furniture being a twin bed and a desk. There was a bathroom attached. It had a sink, a toilet, and a stand up shower. She took a hot shower and went to bed.

The next morning temari and kankuro were summoned to the elders' office. "We need your help. Gaara and Yuri will get married anyway, but it would benefit the village if they loved each other. That's your job. We already took care of the first step. Now leave." Said lady Nomo. They left

Yuri was awoken by a knock to her door. It was temari. "Time for dress shopping!" cried temari. Yuri groaned. "Is it okay if matsuri comes?" asked temari. "whatever." Was all that Yuri said.

**LATER AT THE DRESS SHOP**

'Why do I need to wear a dress anyway?" whined Yuri. They had been looking at dresses for the past hour. "I really don't see wh-" Yuri started. And stared. Temari and matsuri came to see what held her attention so fiercely. "Oh. My. God!" shrieked matsuri. They were all looking at a floor length, v-neck gown with lace long sleeves and a lace trim. It had a lace band running beneath the breast. "Here, I found bridesmaid dresses that match it." Said temari. She showed a one strap lace dress that stopped just before the knee. It had a white ribbon along the waist line. "Whatever." Yuri muttered. Next were shoes. They found a white pair of closed toe high heels with a silver butterfly at the toe. "Now for the jewelry!" said matsuri excitedly. "Actually, I already have all the jewelry that I'm going to wear." Said Yuri, producing a set of pearl studs with silver flower petals on the sides and a pearl necklace with a silver flower in the middle. "Whoa, Yuri. They're gorgeous." Said temari. "They were my mothers." Admitted Yuri. "She gave them to me when I was little. Before she died." Added Yuri. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Said matsuri. "Whatever. Let's just get the stuff and go." Said Yuri. "Oh, and by the way, you have to go to the training grounds tomorrow morning and fight gaara in front the village genin." Added temari. "What?" Asked Yuri In a pissed off tone

**IN GAARA'S ROOM**

**"**What do you want kankuro?" asked gaara, answering his door. "I need to talk to you." Responded kankuro. "I have orders from the elders. Tomorrow, you and Yuri are going to do a fighting match for the genin. Be at the training grounds at seven O'clock. And don't scare the genin too much." Said kankuro winking. He walked away, leaving a confused and slightly angered gaara standing in his doorway. "I have to fight Yuri?" he muttered aloud. _Whatever _he thought _at least i'll get to work out my anger._ then he remembered what kankuro said. 'don't scare the genin too much.'

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Fighting and food

**YURI'S ROOM**

"Oh my god." Muttered Yuri. _I am going to kill someone. _Since she wore the same clothes two days in a row, she hadn't yet looked at the clothes that had been provided for her. The first things, army colored cargo pants, a frayed cloth belt and combat boots, were fine. It was the other things that bothered her. Tight, low-cut tank tops. Short, tight dresses. Miniskirts. And that's not the worst thing. Black and red lace push-up bras and panties. She sighed then looked at the time. _Crap! _She was going to be late for the fight. She quickly put on panties, a bra, and cargo pants with a belt. Since she usually bound hear breasts, it felt weird for her overly large breasts to be out. She pulled on one of the tank tops, but put her original hoodie on top. She was ready to go.

**AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS**

"All right genin. Apparently, you are gathered here to witness a fight between two powerful shinobi. Once my always unpunctual opponent arrives, we will begin. As the future of our village, I expect you to watch and learn. Once the fight is over, my opponent and I will teach you some basic taijutsu moves.' Said gaara. "Temari didn't say anything about teaching theses little brats how to fight." Said Yuri as she dropped from the sky. The genin looked at her in awe. "You're late." Said gaara in his usual unemotional tone. "I was held up," Yuri responded"by the elders." She added to his grunt of disbelief. 'Now, brats, ready to see your kazekage get beat?" she asked. "Don't get over confident." Gaara told her. "Let's start with only jutsu, so that they see the power of jonin or higher level jutsu. Once they see that, we'll move on to only taijutsu. Then we'll teach them some taijutsu, understand?" said gaara. "Don't talk to me condescendingly." Was all Yuri said. Gaara pulled out his sand, and Yuri her water. Remembering where she was, Yuri made a plate out of her water and stood on it. 'Smart girl' gaara thought. As gaara threw out attacks, Yuri dodged them with ease, and Vis versa. But the genin watched with awe and excitement. Gaara and Yuri started to use other jutsu. Finally, gaara was bored. "Can we move on to taijutsu? It's obvious no one is winning" he said. "Fine, but I'm counting it as a win for me." Said Yuri. Time for taijutsu. _My specialty_ Yuri thought. Yuri threw a punch, but gaara dodged it. Yuri was counting on that, and had a left hook in his side the moment he moved. Gaara was thrown to the side, but quickly spun and kicked Yuri in the face. They both jumped back and took their fighting stances again. For the next five minutes, gaara and Yuri fought relentlessly. It was obvious this was getting nowhere to Yuri, so she moved to plan B. "One minute." She said to gaara. "FINE." Snapped gaara. Yuri walked over to the bleachers the genin were sitting on and took off her hoodie. She told a kid in the front row," Hold this, would you?" , handing him her hoodie. As she turned around, gaara almost dropped his kunai. _Holy shit! She's hot! _He thought. Then he mentally slapped himself. 'No way do I think she's hot. It's just hormones or something' he told himself. They engaged in combat again. Five minutes later gaara got a hit in to her side. Instead of backing away or hitting him back, Yuri just looked at him with the utmost shock. He looked to see where he hit, and where his hand still was. His hand was on her breast! He pulled his hand back quickly, and started to mutter apologies. Yuri's eyes burned with rage. She back-handed him in the jaw, sending gaara reeling. One of the genin muttered: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." _That's right!_ Yuri thought. "Now, let's break up into two teams. Boys, go to gaara. Girls, come to me. Time to learn some taijutsu! Oh, and at the end of training today, the girls will go against the boys. Go!" Said Yuri.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"All right. Emiko, make your high-block go more out. Akari, twist your body when you high-kick. Maaya and ayame, punch harder. Tsubaki, bring out your knee more." Yuri commanded. They were doing well. "Reiko, come with me please. Everyone else, keep training!" said Yuri. When she was a distance away from the other girls she started to speak. "Reiko, Taijutsu isn't your specialty, is it?" she asked. Before Reiko could answer, Yuri said, "I'm going to call you rei, okay? I'm guessing you're a genjutsu specialist, right?" Yuri asked. "That's right. No matter how hard I try, I just can't do taijutsu." Said Rei. "You Know, there is a ninja in the leaf who can only do taijutsu. Here is what I'm going to do. Meet me here after your classes are done tomorrow. We can work on your taijutsu skills then. I'll also work on developing your genjutsu skills." Said Yuri. "Thank you Yuri-sensei!" Now, it was time for the girls to fight the boys.

**AFTER THE FIGHT**

The girls won so gaara with in a bad mood the walk home. At the kazekage building, Yuri walked to the kitchen to make lunch. She was appalled by what she saw. Dirty dishes; take out containers; and a practically empty refrigerator. She started the long task of first clearing the garbage, then doing the dishes. By the time she was done, she had missed lunch and it was almost dinner. She took the money from a jar labeled _food money._ She went to the market and got some basic foods (rice; noodles; oil; eggs.). When she returned to the kitchen, she put away the groceries, put the remaining money back in the jar, and started on dinner. She asked a shinobi passing by to bring down the sand siblings and the elders for dinner. Ten minutes later, they were all there but gaara. "Whatever, if he's not on time he doesn't eat. Okay, you guys dig in!" said Yuri cheerfully. She made dumplings and sticky rice for dinner and anpan for dessert. They were almost done dinner when gaara came in. "What do you want?" Yuri asked coldly. "I was told to come down." He said. "Half an hour ago." Yuri responded with disdain. "Well, what do you want?" asked gaara. "Well, you _were _invited to dinner, but…" Yuri trailed off. It was then that gaara noticed the food. It looked awesome. "I'm sorry I'm late. May I please eat with you?" he asked. Judging by his expression, it was probably painful for him to say those words. "Fine." Said Yuri, getting up to get him a serving. Soon everyone was done but gaara. Yuri went to do the dishes, and the others left. In the kitchen it was only her and gaara. "Thank you." Gaara said when he was done. "It was really good." He said. Then he left in silence.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Moons and memories

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Everyone had gotten into a routine. Yuri would make the meals. The sand siblings would go about their usual business. Yuri would train with Reiko for two hours a day and clean. Gaara and Yuri only saw each other for meals, and even then they scarcely said anything to each other. Tonight was the full moon. Gaara didn't come for any meals, and by the end of dinner, Yuri was worried about him. At about nine O'clock, Yuri went to his room. He didn't answer, so she went in. He wasn't there, but the window was open. And so, yuri pulled out her water and stepped onto it, then willing it to take her to the roof. He was there, just sitting by the edge, starring into the stars. He didn't notice her land on the roof, or come up behind him. In fact, he only noticed her when she gently poked him in the shoulder. "Are you dead?" she asked. "Why are you here?" he asked instead of answering. She didn't want him to know that she was worried, so she said: "When you didn't show up for meals, I thought you might be dead. I wanted to make sure before I burned that god-awful dress." "Oh. Wait, you got a dress?" he asked with curiosity. "Yeah. Temari and that matsuri chick made me. Apparently, the elders want me to wear a dress." She answered. "Since when do you care what other people want?" gaara asked. "Let me rephrase that. The elders ordered me to wear a dress." Said Yuri. They stayed silent for a long time. Gaara was looking off into space again. "What are you thinking about?" asked Yuri. "When I was little, on the night of the full moon, my uncle tried to kill me due to orders from the fourth kazekage, my father. Because of the one tailed, his kunai didn't harm me. But I killed him. I snapped and I killed him." Said gaara, shocked by how much he opened up to her. But, after all he was marrying in three weeks. He turned to face her, and found her incredibly beautiful. Slowly, they both leaned forward. Then they kissed. It was just a slight brush of the lips, but it was enough. Then, as quickly as it started, Yuri pulled away and jumped up, onto her water and back into the building. Gaara stayed where he was, in a daze.

**IN THE HALLWAY**

"OH. MY. GOD!" shrieked temari in the hallway. "Shut up, temari! They might hear us. But, I have to admit, I never thought that gaara would kiss her. It was awesome." Kankuro agreed. "Kankuro, you are a gross pervert, but this time, I'm really glad that you mastered that peeping jutsu!" said temari in a voice that mixed motherly disapproval and glee.

**THE NEXT MORNING **Yuri didn't get any sleep last night. She was too shocked by the fact that gaara had kissed her. God, she was a wreck. Today Reiko didn't have classes, so they would be practicing all day. They would work on her genjutsu skills today. Yuri collected her thoughts, took a shower, got dressed, and then left. She worked hard all day, even after rei left. It was eight O'clock when she got back. "Hey, there you are. Why didn't you make diner? Kankuro was whining all day." Said temari, coming down the steps. "Sorry, I was training with my student." Said Yuri apologetically. "Since when do you have a student?" asked temari. "I've had her for about three weeks." Answered Yuri. "OKAY. Listen, tomorrow I'm coming to your room at about eight AM. We need to talk." Said temari before bounding back up the steps. "Whatever." Yuri muttered. 'It's going to be such a drag' she thought. When she got to her room, she immediately fell asleep. _He was kissing her. And he was **such **a good kisser! The only time their lips broke contact was to shift positions. His lips were warm and soft, and they had the taste of honey on them. As they moved positions, she finally got a good look at his face. He had blood red hair and full red lips, still damp from kissing. And one more thing. He was gaara._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	5. Dreams and jealousy

_He was kissing her. And he was **such **a good kisser! The only time their lips broke contact was to shift positions. His lips were warm and soft, and they had the taste of honey on them. As they moved positions, she finally got a good look at his face. He had blood red hair and full red lips, still damp from kissing. And one more thing. He was gaara._

Yuri awoke from her sleep sweaty and gasping. Someone was knocking at her door. Remembering what temari said last night, she called out "come in." and in came temari "Okay! We need to plan your hen night!" temari started. "My what?" Yuri asked. "Your hen night. You know, like a week or two before a woman gets mar-""I know what a hen night is. What I want to know is why you think I'm having one." Said Yuri, cutting off temari. "But you have to!" temari pleaded "NO!" Said Yuri. "If you don't, I'll tell the whole village that you and gaara kissed!" said temari. "How do you know that?" Yuri screamed in shock. "I may have seen. But I will tell everyone that you two kissed." Said temari. "FINE!" Yuri screamed.  
The spent the better part of their day planning the night. It would be at a club tomorrow and temari was going to dress Yuri. But in exchange for that, Yuri made sure there would be no strippers, removal of clothing or sexual activity what so ever. But, since there would be nothing sexual, temari made Yuri promise to have at least three drinks. So temari went to pick put Yuri's outfit for the next night and Yuri went to make diner. _This was going to suck _thought Yuri.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Yuri walked up the steps to temari's with a visible reluctance. I mean, who knows what temari would try to make her wear? If she was anything like the elders, it would be tight and revealing. She finally got to the room and knocked. She heard a "come in" and entered. "Ooh, Yuri it's you. Okay here is the dress!" said temari, shoving a red bundle at Yuri. It was a mix between hot pink and red. It was strapless, so it was tight on top, but then feathered out at the waist and stopped mid-thigh. A slightly bejeweled belt went around the waist and red feathers covered the front in a giant heart shape, ending at the belt. Then a pair of shoes was thrust at her. "I figured you'd like these." Said temari. Yuri was looking at a pair of red leather combat boots with black laces. "Thanks." Said Yuri, truly meaning it. When she was dressed, she thought she looked hot. And so did temari. Temari was wearing a light purple dress with spaghetti straps. It was tight around the top, and then flowed loosely until it stopped just before the knee. Then she was wearing purple high-heeled boots that reached mid-thigh. They looked awesome! As they walked down the stairs, Temari and Yuri ran into gaara and kankuro. Literally. They ended up kankuro and temari on their buts, and gaara on top of Yuri. This was a weird position given that they hadn't seen each other for two days and that Yuri still couldn't get that dream out of her head. They quickly righted themselves. Gaara and kankuro stared at the girls. "And just where do you two think you're going dressed like that that?" asked kankuro, his voice full of brotherly protectiveness. Gaara too noticed the girl's attire and looked longer than necessary at Yuri. "To a club. It's Yuri's hen night." Said temari calmly. And then she got up and skipped out the door. Yuri ran after her. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" gaara asked kankuro. He nodded in response and the two ran after the girls, silently tailing them.

**ONE HOUR LATER **

"WHY IS THIS SO LOUD?" screamed Yuri, trying to be heard over the blaring music. But temari was too drunk to understand anything. She was dancing with some dude who kept trying to feel her up. Yuri started to notice and make her way over, but some dude blocked her path. Above the blaring music all she heard was "DANCE" and "ME" then the dude started to get real close to her started move on her. She tried to tell him to back off, but he wouldn't listen. Meanwhile, the other guy was grinding against temari and coping feels. She was fed up of the guy attempting to grind against her, so she just palmed him in the face, knocking him out. Then she went over to temari, punched the guy in the jaw and took temari outside. She took the back exit into a dark ally. _Okay _Yuri thought. "Let's get you home temari." Yuri muttered to an incoherent temari. And then six guys came into the ally, trapping them. Yuri identified one of them as the guy she punched. _Oh shit._

**IN THE CLUB**

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" asked gaara, trying to speak above the music. "I DON'T KNOW!" screamed kankuro. And then gaara caught a glimpse of red and followed it. Sure enough, there was Yuri with a drunken looking temari. "LET'S GO!" Screamed gaara. When they reached the ally, six men were cornering a drunken temari and a tipsy Yuri. One man tried to feel up temari, only to be punched in the face by Yuri. "Your little trick won't work anymore. But don't worry, 'cause I like 'em feisty!" said the biggest of the men, trying to feel up Yuri. Gaara snapped. "Remove your hands from her body, or I will remove them from you." He said through clenched teeth. The men recognized his kankuro's headband and backed off leaving a drunk temari, pissed off gaara, bitter yuri and a shocked kankuro in the ally.

**AT HOME**

"What the hell were you doing?" asked gaara. They were alone in his room. Kankuro went to put temari to bed when she passed out five minutes ago. "I was taking temari home, you idiot. And I could have handled those guys." said Yuri. "Why were you there gaara?" she asked. Gaara was taken aback by this. _Oh shit! What do I say? _He didn't want to say that he'd been following her, but it was obvious that he didn't just accidentally find them. "Kankuro wanted to make sure that nothing happened to you guys, like what JUST HAPPENED!" gaara screamed. "I COULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF IT!" Yuri screamed back. They began screaming things at each other too bad to even repeat. Every time they yelled, they gradually moved closer. Now they were right in front of each other. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN RAPED!" Yelled gaara. "WHAT DO YOU CARE!?" Screamed Yuri. Instead of answering, gaara kissed her. He _really _kissed her. And she kissed him. He backed her up against the wall and put his hand on her waist. Yuri buried her hands in his hair. It was at that moment that kankuro came into the room. He stared as Yuri slapped gaara and ran past kankuro, out of the room. Gaara looked at kankuro with a look of pure hatred. "Sorry, I didn't realize that you were going to kiss her. You should have told me something, then I would've stayed out." Said kankuro, trying to laugh off his nervousness.

**YURI'S ROOM**

"What the hell just happened?" Yuri wondered aloud. That kiss, _oh _that kiss was better than her dreams. She shouldn't even want to talk to him. She's supposed to hate him. _How could so much change in one month? _Yuri asked herself. And the wedding… Oh! _The wedding! _She thought with dread. It was in three weeks!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Sand storms and stories

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Ugh!" said temari as she crawled out of bed. She drank _way _too much last night. Someone knocked on her door. "Come in." she called meekly. It was kankuro. "So, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" He asked her. "Good news, please." Answered temari. "Well, Gaara made out with yuri. The bad news is that I walked in on them and Yuri slapped gaara and left. So, you need to go and talk to her. And no, I don't care that you have a hangover. It's your own fault." Said kankuro. "Fine!" grumbled temari.

**YURI'S ROOM**

"Oh. My. God. Ohmygod!" That was the state of Yuri's mind. She couldn't concentrate. Couldn't sleep. She just kept replaying what happened between her and gaara in her head. She was trying to make a list of reasons she _shouldn't _feel the way she did. She couldn't find any. Someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't gaara. "Temari. I'm coming in." She said as she entered. "Today, you are going to get to know gaara." Started temari. "No way!" shrieked Yuri. "I already know everything that I need to know about him." Added Yuri. "Like how good of a kisser he is?" asked temari with a smirk. Yuri stared at her, mouth agape. "Meet him at the tea shop around the corner in half an hour. Dress nicely!" temari said.

**GAARA'S ROOM**

"Gaara open up!" kankuro called. "Go away!" Yelled gaara. "I'm coming in." said kankuro as he picked the lock and entered. He found a distraught looking gaara on his bed. "You have to meet Yuri in a half hour, so I suggest that you clean up." Said kankuro. "What?! Why? When did this happen?" Said gaara in shock. "You're meeting yuri in half an hour. It's for you to get to know each other." Responded kankuro. "The elders set it up." He added to gaara's defiant look. The mention of the elders was enough to shut him up.

**AT THE TEA SHOP**

Gaara was five minutes early, but of course, he said that Yuri was late. They spent a few minutes in an awkward silence. "Soo…" started gaara. "We're here to get to know each other, right? You start. Is there anything that I should know about you?" asked Yuri. "Well, as a child I had no emotions. I killed to feel alive. Just so you know, you might here rumors about me being a monster. It's not true, but it was. I killed a lot of innocent people. About five years ago, I met a boy named naruto uzumaki. He made me see the errors of my ways, and showed me another way to live, to feel alive. It was then that I aspired to become kazekage. I wanted to be something precious to someone." Said gaara. "What about you? How was your childhood?" He asked. "When I was a newborn, the five-tailed was sealed inside me. When I was four, I was angry that everyone kept ignoring me. I snapped. My water broke loose, and wouldn't listen to me. I hurt a lot of people. It was then that they put me on my island. My sensei kyoko had to stay with me. She trained me in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. She taught me all my medic skills, too. When I was chunin level, about five years ago, she died of poison. I became even colder, more detached, if it was possible. That's my story." Answered Yuri. Gaara was shocked. First, he never expected her to open up like that. Second, it was hard to believe that her upbringing was so similar to his. They spent another awkward moment in silence. "This is boring. I'm leaving." Said Yuri, Getting up and leaving. Gaara was stunned. After a moment he got up and followed her.

Yuri didn't want to leave, but she was going to be late for training with rei. She was a very dedicated sensei. She was truly impressed by how much the child had progressed. Her already amazing genjutsu was as powerful as the mangekyo sharingan, and her formerly non-existent taijutsu skills were developing at a surprising rate. "Hey, Yuri-sensei!" Called Reiko, breaking Yuri out of her trance. She had reached the training grounds. "Hello, Rei. Today I'm going to assess your improvement in taijutsu. So, you're going to come at me with all you've got, okay?" Said Yuri. "Yes, sensei." Said Reiko as they began to fight. Gaara was watching from afar. He recognized this child. He remembered all the academy teachers complaining about how she couldn't do taijutsu. And yet, here she was, clear as day, doing wonderful taijutsu. And her technique was awesome. And what about that "Yuri-sensei" thing? He wondered. He jumped off of the wall, scaring the hell out of rei, but shocking Yuri only mildly. "What the hell are you doing her, Gaara?" Asked Yuri. "I was curious as to where you run off to every day. I never would have guessed that you were a sensei." He said calmly. "Reiko, training is over for today. Practice your jutsu at home, okay?" said Yuri. "Yes sensei!" Rei said and ran off. "You know, if you're going to be a sensei in the sand village, you should change your mist headband for a sand one." Said gaara, pulling out a sand headband. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." Said Yuri. She fastened the sand protector where her mist one used to be. "Your first mission is to escort an artist to the land of tea. What rank are you?" He asked her. "Jounin. Is it a solo, or am on a team?" Yuri responded. "You will choose three genin. You're team leader. Meet the client at the front gates in a half hour." Said gaara

The genin Yuri chose were Reiko, Ayame and Tsubaki. Ten minutes into the mission, they found out the client was a drunk. Two hours into it, they found out that he was a pervert. He repeatedly tried to feel up Yuri. He would try, be shoved, stumble on, and repeat the process. It was only when he started to feel up the genin that Yuri knocked him out and said, "They didn't say he had to be conscious when we delivered him." They arrived at the land of tea shortly after. On the way back, she filled out the mission report. She dropped it off at gaara's office and left.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yuri was called to gaara's office first thing in the morning. When she arrived, Gaara was reading something and looked very angry. "Hello?" Yuri called softly. When he didn't respond, she tried again. "Lord Kazekage?" She asked. "Don't call me that." He said as he looked up. "Do you mind telling me why the client was unconscious when he arrived at the land of tea?" Gaara asked with venom in his voice. "He was a pervert. He tried to feel me and the genin up. I punched him and carried him the rest of the way." Stated Yuri defensively. "He felt you up? And the genin?" Asked gaara to make sure that he heard right. "Yep." Answered Yuri. "Bring the genin here." He commanded. When the genin were there, the lecture began. "It has come to my attention tha-"gaara started. "Listen, on your last mission, some creep tried to touch you. If anyone ever does that, you knock him out and come tell me right away. Understand?" said Yuri, cutting off gaara. "Before you leave, I must tell you all something. From now on, Yuri will be your sensei." Said gaara. "I'm getting my own team?" Yuri asked in disbelief. "Yes." Said gaara in response. "All right. Meet me every day at the training ground at noon until I tell you to stop. Go." Yuri commanded. "You still look pissed off." Yuri commented. "I am pissed off because that pervert touched you." He said. Yuri walked over to him so that they were face to face. "Why do you care so much?" Yuri asked him. Instead of answering, he kissed her. Yuri put her arms around his neck, and gaara put his hands on her hips. 'I knew it!" said a voice. Gaara and Yuri turned to see temari and kankuro looking at them with large grins on their faces. Yuri and Gaara quickly backed away from each other. "I- It's not what it looks like!" Stuttered Gaara. "Oh really? Because it looks like you were making out with Yuri." Said temari with a smirk. "Anyway, I need to borrow Yuri for a few hours. Come on!" temari said as she pulled Yuri out of the room. "What the hell do you want?!" Yuri asked once they were in the hallway. "I know that you'd rather be kissing my brother, but the wedding is in three weeks. We have to plan!" Exclaimed temari. "Fine."Grumbled Yuri.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

It had been three hours. Three agonizing hours of planning. But they were done. By that time though, Yuri was exhausted. When she got to her room, she collapsed on her bed. She went into a deep sleep.

Yuri woke from her sleep when someone knocked on her door. She was surprised to see kankuro standing behind it. "What do you want?" Asked Yuri. "I need to tell you… Be careful around gaara. You piss him of way too much, and I don't want you to get hurt. It's just tha-"Kankuro started. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself." Said Yuri. She then slammed the door in his face.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"All right, you are dismissed for today. I'll see you all tomorrow." Said Yuri. "Yes sensei." Reiko, Ayame and Tsubaki said in unison. They left the training grounds, leaving a very frustrated Yuri throwing kunai at a dummy that looked a lot like kankuro.

"SANDSTORM!" a villager cried. Everyone started to take shelter and check supplies. Gaara was returning to the kazekage building when he saw a commotion in the street. "Come on! You have to let us go!" Gaara heard a girl say. "She's our sensei!" cried another. "What's going on?" He asked as he arrived at the scene. "Lord Gaara! It's Yuri-sensei. She won't know what the alarm means. She's still at the training grounds." Said a girl that he recognized as Reiko. "You three get inside. I'll go get Yuri." Said gaara before he ran off to the training grounds. He found Yuri throwing punches at a training dummy. "What do you want Gaara?" Asked Yuri. "There is going to be a sandstorm soon, and unless you want to die, I suggest that you come with me to the cellar." Said gaara in his usual emotionless tone, even thought he was being consumed with worry, though he didn't know why. "Fine." Said Yuri, somehow sensing the urgency in his voice. Once they were in the cellar, Yuri asked, "So, how long do these things last?" "Some hours, others days." Said Gaara. _This is going to be such a drag_ thought Yuri.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Gaara and Yuri had spent four hours in an awkward silence. It was broken by gaara saying, "Tell me about your childhood." "Why?" Asked Yuri. "Because I want to know you. Understand you." He responded. "Fine." Yuri sighed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Pasts and punches

"All right. I was named Yuri as a cruel joke. After the delicate flower that I would never be. Could never be. When I was sent to my island, I was cold and heartless. My sensei changed that. I still rarely let people on my island. Only the injured. I would heal them, and then erase their memory of ever seeing my island. When my sensei died, I stopped letting anyone on. I completely shut off my contact from human life." Said Yuri. "So… You're a medic Nin?" Gaara asked. Yuri nodded. "Show me." He commanded as he cut his arm with a kunai. Using mystic palm, Yuri had him healed in a few seconds. "Hmm… I'll have to get your abilities tested." Gaara commented. "I'm getting some water. You want-"Yuri started, but tripped and fell onto gaara, who, in turn, fell over. This ended up with both of them on the ground, Yuri on top of gaara, her lips against his. She quickly pulled back. "S-sorry-" She started, only to be silenced by a pair of soft lips on hers. Gaara was kissing her! She realized with a shock. She kissed him back, both of them lost in their own little world. They pulled apart when gaara whispered, "Sandstorm's over." They both walked back to the village in silence.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The medical court assessed Yuri to have Tsunade-leveled abilities. Yuri spent two days studying the genetic code of the bicochu beetle. As she was researching, a medic came running in. "Lady Yuri! Come quick. Temari was on a mission and came in contact with akatsuki member hidan. She suffered a gash to the abdomen, but the blade was laced with poison." He said quickly. At the mention of temari Yuri was rushing out of the room. She went to temari's room and analyzed the wound. Not a deep cut, but the poison was serious, she noticed right away. "Lady Yuri! Thank god you're here. The poison is stopping us from healing her, and we can already see the damage it's done." Breathed a medic attempting to use mystic palm on her. "It looks like a corrosive poison. It's eating at her muscle tissue, and will eventual cause the collapsion of her heart cavity." Said Yuri. "All right. Let's first remove the poison from her major organs first, using the bubble technique to stabilize her. Then I can work on an antidote." Said Yuri. They removed the most dangerous of the poison in about ten minutes, and it took Yuri about twenty to make the antidote. It was only when temari was all right that Yuri noticed that kankuro and gaara were there as well. They both walked up to Yuri. "Thank you for saving my sister. I appreciate it." Said kankuro. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for her. If it was you on that table, I would have let you die." Said Yuri coldly. Kankuro left then, not wanting to piss of the already mad girl. "You're a little bit cruel sometimes, you know." Commented gaara. "I know." Said Yuri. They left it at that.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Gaara and Yuri were summoned to the elder's office. Lord Amos and Lady Nomo were in a hushed argument. "They don't have a right!" Whispered lady Nomo furiously. "Of course they do!" Whispered Lord Amos back. "Ahem… Lord Amos, Lady Nomo." Said Gaara respectfully. Yuri didn't bother. "What the hell do you want?" She snapped. "Yuri! Shut up!" Hissed gaara through clenched teeth. "You are here because you will both be going to kirigakure. You ha-" lady Nomo started. "What?! There is **no **way I am **ever** going back there!" Yuri practically shouted. "As I was saying, you will be going to kirigakure to announce your engagement, and then when you come back to suna and get married." Said lady Nomo. "No If's, buts' or what's." Added lord Amos. "Yes sir." Said gaara. "Fine." Was all that Yuri could manage. "All right. You leave in ten minutes." Said Lord Amos.

**AT KIRIGAKURE**

"Holy crap." Yuri muttered as they were about ten feet from the gates of kirigakure. "I really don't think that I can do this." Said Yuri. "Hey, it's okay. I think that you'll be fine." Said gaara. Usually his tone was cold and emotionless, but in that moment, it was kind and … And strangely comforting. "All right. One minute." Said Yuri. She switched her sand protector for her mist one. "Let's go." She said, walking ahead of him.

"State your names and business." Commanded the shinobi at the gate. "Gaara of the sand." Said gaara. "Yuri of the mist." Said Yuri. "We're supposed to announce our engagement to this village, or something like that."Said gaara in a bored tone. "There is no Yuri of the mist." Said one of the guards. "The jinchuriki of the mist." She clarified. Immediately the guards all backed away. Gaara and Yuri both left and walked into the village. As they were walking to the mizukage's building, someone threw a stone at Yuri, but she caught it. "Well, look who it is. I didn't know that they were letting freaks into the village again." Said a voice behind them. Yuri turned around and saw a group of four ninja assembled. "I thought that you were band from the village." Said another one of them. They all started to throw rocks at them, but it was blocked by Yuri's water. Gaara looked down and saw that Yuri's hands were balled into fists. She turned around and walked to the mizukage's building, followed by gaara.

When they were in the mizukage's office, Gaara said to Yuri, "Are you okay?" She was about to answer when a voice interrupted. "Yuri? Is that you?" Gaara and Yuri turned to see a middle aged man sitting behind a desk. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Yuri asked (more like yelled). "You don't recognize your own father?" the man asked. "I don't have a father. I have a sick, sadistic old creep that made me a jinchuriki at age zero, and then continued to turn me into a heartless killing machine to protect a village that doesn't even like me." Yuri said bitterly. "That's a very strong opinion." Said the man who was obviously the mizukage. "I wasn't finished. He then married me off to a cold, creepy person whom I, personally, do not like whatsoever. Now I am finished." Said Yuri. "Well, I don't particularly like you either." Said Gaara sharply. "Well, maybe if you weren't a cold hearted jerk, you would like me a bit more." Retorted Yuri. "And maybe if you weren't a selfish, sexist bitch, you would like me a bit more." Responded gaara. "Oh, now I'm a bitch, am I?" yelled Yuri. Gaara then screamed back. This continued until it turned physical and three anbu came in and broke it up. Five minutes later and gaara and Yuri were standing at opposite ends of the room trying to lose their anger. Gaara did it by kicking a hole in the floor, and Yuri punched the wall several time, all of them leaving holes. "Guess that I'm going to have to remodel." Muttered the mizukage. "Now, you two are here to announce your engagement to the village. Could you please at least pretend to like each other?" Asked the mizukage. "NO!" they both answered in unison. "Well then, this is what's going to happen. I will announce the new peace treaty between sunagakure and kirigakure. And then to prove that we will not turn on each other, I will tell the village that the kazekage and my daughter will marry. At that point, you two come out and, please, act as if you are in love. Understand?" Said the mizukage. "Yes sir." Gaara and Yuri said in unison.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

The mizukage had just told the village of the new peace treaty and gaara and Yuri had to come out soon. "Your village doesn't seem to like you very much." Commented gaara. "It isn't my village. It never was and it never will be. I gave up on the idea that it ever would a long time ago." Said Yuri. "As much as you don't like the place, it once was your home. It may not be now, but it was. You should accept it." Said gaara. "It was never my home. My only home was my island, and I don't even have that anymore." Said Yuri. But, as much as she would like to say it, she was not emotionless. Gaara realized that as he saw a single tear run down her face. As he wiped away the tear with his thumb, they both gradually leaned in. just as they were about to kiss, a voice said, "Come out now." Gaara sighed and walked up to join the mizukage. Yuri followed. They both looked very bitter. "And to prove that we will not turn on each other, the kazekage and my daughter will marry." Said the mizukage. "Not your daughter." Yuri muttered under her breath. "They don't look like they like each other. How do we know that they won't kill each other in their sleep?" asked a voice from the crowed. "With Yuri you have to worry more about killing when they're awake." Said another. "Hey, you know jinchuriki don't express their emotions well. Maybe they do love each other." Suggested another voice. "Maybe they should kiss to prove that they _are _in love." Said the first. Yuri had had enough. She was beyond pissed off now. "Fine!" she snapped. She grabbed gaara by the collar of his jacket and crushed his lips to hers. He kissed her back and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Yuri pulled away from gaara and said, "Is that enough? Because I'd be happy to go _way _further." Everyone stared at gaara and Yuri in shock. Yuri pulled gaara back and kissed him some more. They pulled away a minute or so later and walked back into the building. "I'm so sor-" Yuri started but shut up when gaara put his lips on hers. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him back. They only pulled away when they felt the presence of other people watching them. They both immediately threw kunai without looking. They turned in time to see six people duck just as the kunai hit right where heads would have been. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Asked gaara, his tone murderous. "W-we just wanted to know if you guys were faking. Apparently not." Stuttered a boy. Yuri felt her anger flare. "That is no reason to spy on us." She hissed. Without even realizing it, her water was dancing around her legs. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She opened her eyes and saw the boys still there. "What are you still doing her?" She asked through clenched teeth. "N-nothing!" said one of the boys who then ran out of the building. He was quickly followed by the others. The mizukage then walked in. "Why did those boys look like they just witnessed a murder?" He asked. "No particular reason." Replied gaara. "By the way, can we leave now?" he added. "Actually, I think that you should stay the night, and until noon tomorrow." Said the mizukage. Yuri and gaara both audibly groaned. "Now, since it's getting late, I'll show you to your room." The mizukage said. "I'm sorry, but did you just say room as in singular?" asked Yuri. "Yes. I assumed that since you are engaged that you would share a room." He replied. "Oh." Was all that Yuri said. The mizukage led them to a room. With one bed. He left them there and went to bed. "So… I take the floor and you take the bed?" Asked gaara. "What if someone comes in?" retorted Yuri. "I could say that I fell off." Responded gaara. "You're a shinobi for Christ's sake. Who would believe that you fell?" Yuri asked. "Good point. So, we share the bed?" He asked. "We'll have to do it soon enough anyway. Better start getting used to it." Said Yuri glumly. Yuri took the left side, and gaara took the right. They lied down as far away from each other as possible.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Gardening and Growth

**THE NEXT MORING**

Somehow in the middle of the night, both Gaara and Yuri rolled over. This made it so that in the morning, Yuri's head was on gaara's chest and his arms were around her. They both woke up simultaneously. "Why the hell were you on top of me?!" Gaara yelled. They both scrambled away from each other. "Me? On you? You were holding me down!" Yuri shrieked. "Was not!" gaara yelled back. "Whatever." Yuri muttered. She walked out the door and headed for her island. At least there she could get some peace.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Gaara, have you seen Yuri?" Asked the mizukage. "No. Am I supposed to care where she is?" He responded. "She is your fiancée. You should always know where she is. Anyway, I think that you should check her island. Go now." Said the mizukage, his tone changing from kind to commanding. Gaara left and attempted to find Yuri's island.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Gaara was lost. He had found the island with no trouble, but had been wandering it for three hours, to no avail. He was about to give up hope when he came to a small hut. He recognized it as the hut where he had first seen Yuri. A wave of nostalgia washed over him.  
**FLASHBACK-GAARA P.O.V**

_We arrived at a small hut with a garden being tended to by a hooded figure." You'd better explain your presence within ten seconds or I'll drown in five." Hissed the figure, turning around. "We're sorry if we are intruding on your land sir. We are looking_ _for a shinobi that lives on this island. The daughter of the mizukage, but we didn't get her name." said temari quickly. _Sir? _I wondered. They were obviously looking at a girl. I knew that from my first glance at her. She may were boys clothing, but with popping blue eyes, high cheekbones and pixie-like hair, I could see her beauty from a mile away. "First, the mizukage doesn't have a daughter. He has a product of his sick experiments with jinchuriki. Second, I'm a GIRL! Not a boy, a GIRL." Yelled the girl "Fine, you're a girl. Do you know where we could find the mist girl?" asked kankuro. "The mist doesn't own her. By the way, I'm getting tired of talking about myself in a third person." She said. I was shocked. I would have never guessed that she was a jinchuriki._ _I was suddenly overcome with the urge to know her, to make her like me. That thought scared him into a silence that refused to be broken. "Wait, you're the jinchuriki?" asked kankuro with shock in his voice. "Yes, now what do you want?" Spat the girl. "Well, to start, we have a letter from the mizukage, and then you need to come with us, to our village." said temari. "give me the letter. Why has that one not spoken?" she pointed to me and it took me all I had not to turn tomato red. The girls' voice had an edge of cold in it. "He isn't very chatty." Answered kankuro. She then read the letter. "Damn it." She muttered. "Fine. I'll go get my stuff." She said in a cold, very pissed off tone. Fifteen minutes later she was packed and ready to go._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"What are you doing here?" Asked a voice, interrupting gaara's thoughts. He immediately threw a kunai. "Missed me. Sheesh, for a kage, you have bad aim." Said Yuri laughingly, stepping out from behind him. "Your father was worried and yelled at me until I went looking for you."Gaara replied calmly. "Well, since you're here, you might as well come in." Sighed Yuri. She led gaara into the hut. It was a small, simple thing, but gaara thought that it suited Yuri. It had a neatly made bed in one corner, a cooking area, a bathroom, and a small wardrobe. "I'm doing work in the garden, so you can either help, or go back, because I so don't want you in here alone." Snapped Yuri. "What do you need?" Gaara sighed. Yuri smiled and said, "You can fertilize the crops." Gaara audibly groaned.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Gaara was exhausted. Who knew that gardening took so much effort? "Gaara come here!" Yuri called from behind the house. _Great_, gaara thought._ What does she want now?_ He wondered. He went behind the hut and saw Yuri putting on a shirt. For a split second gaara saw Yuri's breasts illuminated by the moonlight. "What the hell?" Yelled gaara in outrage. "Ahh!" Screamed Yuri. "You were taking so long; I figured I'd change shirts. Just how much did you see?" She asked meekly. "Just a bit. Why did you call me over here?" Gaara asked, changing the subject. He was desperately trying to get the image of Yuri's perfect breasts out of his mind. "Oh yeah," Said Yuri, perking up. "I wanted to show you something. Follow me." Yuri commanded. She led him into the forest, and they came up to a small greenhouse hidden in the bush. "What is this?" Asked gaara with curiosity. "When I was fourteen, I heard a legend of the midnight flowers. I started to build a greenhouse on my spare time, and would come here to be at peace." Said Yuri in a dream-like state. They were inside the moon-lit house now. "So, what are midnight flowers?" Asked gaara. "That's why you're here." Said Yuri flirtatiously. She took gaara's hand and pulled him to the center of the greenhouse. They were looking at a wild tangle of green vines each ending with a tightly closed silver bud. "What time is it?" Asked Yuri eagerly. "Eleven fifty-nine. Why?" Responded gaara. "Just wait 'til midnight." Was all that Yuri said. The second it turned midnight a single bud bloomed, spreading its silver, heart-shaped petals to reveal a pitch black center. Gaara stared in awe until it became twelve oh one. As soon as the minute changed, the buds closed up as if nothing had ever happened. "That was amazing." Muttered gaara. "I know. Come here a minute." Said Yuri, turning around. She walked to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle. She turned so suddenly that she walked into gaara, breaking the bottle and spilling it on gaara."Oh my god. I am so sorry. By the way, that's corrosive acid, so I'd get it off you, like now." Said Yuri, emphasizing the last word. Gaara quickly pulled off his shirt, causing Yuri to gasp. She was looking at a set of pale, perfectly toned abs. _Holy hell! _Yuri thought. The only imperfection was the burns left from the acid. "Since you're a medic-nin, do you mind healing the burns?" asked gaara. "Y-you w-want me t-to heal you? B-but wouldn't that r-require, I don't know, touching you?" Stuttered Yuri. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Asked gaara. "N-nope. Not at all." Said Yuri, placing her hands on gaara's chest. She tried to ignore the fact that her hands were on his amazing abs. in a few seconds Yuri was done, but she didn't take her hands off gaara's chest. Instead she looked up at him, slowly, and started, "Gaara, what-", only to be silenced by Gaara's warm lips on hers. Yuri slid her hands up and around his neck. Gaara put his hands around her hips and crushed their bodies together. A kiss that started out gentle then became desperate, hungry. Yuri quickly pulled away and slapped gaara. "Jerk!" She yelled. "Bitch!" Gaara screamed back. Yuri pulled him by his collar and they were again locked in a passionate kiss. They both broke away panting. "If you tell anyone about what just happened, and I will scalp you in your sleep." Hissed Yuri. "Like I would. It's not like your kissing skills are anything to brag about." Gaara retorted. "Oh really? Just out of curiosity how many people have you kissed? Other than Matsuri, I mean." Asked Yuri. "And just why do you think that I've kissed matsuri?" Gaara asked in a venomous tone. "Do you think that I'm stupid? I've seen the way that you two look at each other. If you haven't kissed her, you're either blind or incredibly stupid." Snapped Yuri."Just know that she _is _a better kisser than you." Yelled Gaara. "Get off my island right now!" Yuri screamed. "FINE!" Screamed gaara. "FINE!" Yuri screamed back before storming off.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Wrongs and Realizations

Gaara was beyond pissed off. He was mad at Yuri, but also at himself for letting it go that far. _What the hell? _He thought to himself. _I don't even like her, so why is it that I kissed her? _Gaara ran off the island and headed back to sunagakure without Yuri.

_Holy hell. What just happened?! _Yuri was pissed off that gaara was so idiotic, but she was _way _more pissed off at herself for reacting so badly. In a fit of rage she ripped the sand headband off her pant leg and threw it across the room. _I am NEVER going back there! _She thought bitterly. She didn't know why, but for some reason she was feeling truly bothered by the loss of Gaara.

**AT SUNAGAKURE**

Gaara was still moody when he arrived at the gates of Suna. He was greeted, once again, by baki. "Lord Kazekage! Where is Yuri?" He asked, the unspoken question lingering in the air. _You didn't kill her, did you? _"I must go and speak with the elders." Was all that gaara said in response. He marched up to the kazekage tower. He stopped outside the door to the elders office and was about to enter when he heard something that appalled him. "… Bird just arrived. Apparently they got into a fight." Gaara heard lady Nomo's voice say. "And is that supposed to be relevant? We told them that we didn't care whether they liked each other or not. And it's all that Yuri bitches fault. That damn temper mental whore." Replied the voice of lord Amos. Gaara was getting extremely enraged, but he didn't know why. "Yes, I completely agree. Gaara would at least ignore any other woman from the mist, and any other woman from the mist would be damn happy to marry the kazekage. Yuri is just an ungrateful, selfish, weak blint only given the status of ninja because she is a jinchuriki." Lady Nomo concluded. Gaara was infuriated and burst into the room. "What do you know about Yuri? She is an incredible kunoichi and is kind and gentle and the most amazing person you will ever meet. Once you get past the wall she built to keep people away, she is the most caring person that you will ever meet. And…and…and I'm in love with her!" Gaara exclaimed, his voice a mix of shock and joy. "Excuse me, but I must go!" He said quickly before running out of the village in the direction of kirigakure. "So do you think that the plan worked?" Lord Amos asked lady Nomo after gaara had gone. "Most definitely. Apparently, kankuro does get a good idea occasionally." Replied Lady Nomo.

**ON YURI'S ISLAND**

Yuri was very confused. She had thought that she hated gaara, but whenever she thought about it, she just ended up running around in circles (figuratively speaking). Her mind was racing. _Okay, reasons I do NOT like gaara: He is an emotionless psycho, but the way that he spoke sometimes was just so full of emotion, like when we were on the roof and he was speaking about his uncle, and he looked so good under the moon, the light reflecting off his beautiful eyes-Wait, why do I care how hot he is? Or how deep his pain is? It's because… because…"_Because I love him." Yuri's epiphany was interrupted by someone yelling, "You damn girl! Do you realize that you may have just ruined the peace treaty?" It was Yuri's father, the mizukage. "I knew that it was a mistake to trust you!" The mizukage continued. "You're nothing but a monster! I should have killed you when I had the chance you ugly slut!" He hissed. That was it. Yuri's mind went blank; it's only contents pure rage. Her vision turned cloudy and she did the very thing that she had feared for years. She lost control of the five-tail.

Yuri's water spun around her like a hurricane, and her eyes turned an iris-less blue. Her water wrapped around the mizukage who was too shocked to do anything to defend himself. As Yuri began to crush the life out of the mizukage, a voice behind her said, "I knew it. I leave you for three days, and you already get into trouble." Yuri immediately recognized the voice as Gaara's. "Now, calm down. There'll be hell to pay if you kill a kage, but if it's this easy to attack him, I don't think that he disserves to be a kage." Gaara spat. Yuri gained enough control over Kokuō, her tailed beast, to release the helpless kage and throw him on the ground. "_Get off my island NOW." _She hissed through clenched teeth. The mizukage ran for dear life. As Yuri turned to face gaara, she was slapped across the face. "What the hell?" Yuri yelled. She punched gaara in the stomach, but it seemed to have no effect on him. "That was for being so damn reckless" Gaara yelled. "And this is for worrying me." Gaara whispered as he pulled Yuri against him. "What the-"All sounds of protest that Yuri made died in her throat as gaara crushed his lips to hers. Against her better judgment, Yuri fell into the kiss. When gaara pulled away, Yuri was breathless. "I think, since we're getting married in a week, Yuri would you like to go on a date with me?" 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N:sorry this chapter was so short. Will update soon.**


	10. Matches and make outs

Yuri attempted to say yes, but all that came out was a slurred "mmhn" before she fainted. "Yuri! Yuri! Are you okay?!" Gaara yelled. "I'm sorry, but did you just ask me out?" Yuri asked in shock. "That depends on what your answer is." Gaara replied coyly. "Yes. Definitely a yes." Yuri said. "Okay. On the way back to suna, there's something that I want to show you." Gaara said. "What is it?" Yuri asked. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. You're going to have to trust me. Do you?" Gaara asked. "Always." Yuri replied, surprising gaara and herself. "Then follow me." Gaara said. They took off in the direction of suna.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Close your eyes." Gaara whispered to Yuri. They had come to a stop next to a forest that looked a little like Yuri's island. Yuri was skeptical, but did as she was told. Gaara led her into the forest, and even thought Yuri's eyes were closed, she could feel the moon light. Suddenly, it all went dark and she opened her eyes and once her eyes adjusted she saw that she was in a cave. "The hell Gaara? This is what you wanted to show me?" Yuri yelled. "No I-"Gaara started, only to be cut off by Yuri. "I'm leaving." She stated as she marched down the tunnel. Gaara had no choice but to follow. Soon they came to a fork with two tunnels, one radiating darkness, the other light. Yuri immediately took off down the one with the light. "Yuri! Wait! You're going in the wrong direction-" Gaara tried to tell her, but to no avail. With no other choice, Gaara was forced to follow her.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Yuri took a deep breath before turning around to face gaara. "Gaara, I think we may be lost." She admitted sheepishly. "You think?! I told you not to go this way, but did you listen? I think not! A d you took so many turns we'll be lucky if we make it out of here by next week!" Gaara yelled, his voice bouncing of the cave walls and echoing down for miles. "I'm sorry!" Yuri exclaimed. "You are so dam stubborn!" Gaara said. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to go down the dark and creepy tunnel! So excuse me! That doesn't mean that you have to list all the things that you hate about me!" Yuri yelled in frustration. "You didn't let me finish. You may be the most stubborn person I've ever met, but it's also the thing that I love most about you. Your inability to just listen and take orders like some good little sheep." Gaara said softly. "Gaara, I must tell you something. When I first met you, I thought that I hated you. But in these past two months, I feel that you're one the only people that I can truly, one hundred percent, trust. And so, I must tell you that… That I love you! And I know that you don't feel the same, and I'm sorry if I've just made things-" Yuri was interrupted mid-sentence by gaara pulling her close and placing his hands on either side of her face. "Why would you _ever _think that I don't love you?" He whispered. He tenderly pressed his lips against hers. Unlike their previous kisses, this kiss was not hungry, or desperate, but sweet and gentle. Gaara pulled away with a mischievous smirk on his lips. "Now, do you want to get out of here?" Gaara asked. "Yes, but how? I thought that we were lost?" Yuri said. "We are. But, let me teach you a lesson." Gaara said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a match box. "The way to find the way out of tunnels is to light a match and see which way the air is flowing. Are you ready?" Gaara asked. When Yuri nodded, Gaara struck the match. They were out in ten minutes.

**AT SUNAGKURE**

As soon as Gaara and Yuri were back in the kazekage tower, they were ordered to the elder's office. When they arrived, the elders seemed eager to give the news. "To start, Gaara we are very sorry for what you heard." Lady Nomo began. "And now for the matter at hand. You two must know that the wedding has been moved up. Gaara, Yuri, you two shall be married tomorrow afternoon. You two are not to see each other until you are both at the altar. Oh, yes, Yuri, you will sleep in temari's room, and Gaara, You'll be in kankuro's. Sleep well!" Lady Nomo said cheerfully. _Why the hell is she so happy? _Gaara and Yuri both wondered.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The Wedding

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my american friend gwuncanlove13. Thanks for your support dawn.**

"It's finally here! Your wedding day!" Temari shrieked. "Ugh! Don't remind me!" Yuri groaned. "Come on! Take sheer owner, and be thorough!" Temari commanded. "Fine!" Yuri snapped. she got out of bed and took a lengthy shower. when she got out, she was attached by temari who did her nails( which Yuri found quite painful). "Time for makeup! " Temari squealed happily. When she was finished, Yuri had on blue eyeliner and shadow to make her ocean blue eyes pop, a light pink lipstick, and a touch of blush. "Now what to do with your hair?" Temari wondered aloud. Since Yuri's hair was so short, there was hardly a thing that Temari could think to do with it. "I know!" Temari exclaimed. She turned Yuri away from the mirror and started to pull and twist Yuri's hair "Ow!" Yuri complained. "Just shut up and sit still. You're done now anyway" Temari said. Yuri turned and gasped at her reflection. "Wow" she muttered. Her hair was feathered back with gel and a silver headband that resembled a vine with leaves went around her head. "Now get in your dress and put in your jewelry, Matsuri and I are going to get dressed. Stay  
here!" Temari commanded.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Temari and matsuri came in the door looking gorgeous. "Wow guys. You look great." Yuri complimented. "Not as good as you." Matsuri replied. "Now we put on your shoes and go down in five minutes" Temari told Yuri. "Okay. Do I look wierd?" she asked. "Of course not. You look beautiful." Temari soothed. "Time to go guys!" matsuri called. "Let's do this." Yuri breathed.

AT THE ALTAR

As Yuri walked down the isle she had a blank expression on her face. As she reached the altar she saw the gaara wore the same one. Lord Amos would preform the ceremony. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness the sacred matrimony of Gaara no Subaku and Yuri of the mist. Do we have any objections?" Lord Amos asked. "I object." a voice said from behind them. They all turned to see akatsuki member Hidan standing in the back row. "So sorry to interrupt, but I'm sure that that they can get married in heaven after I kill you all." He said smugly. Hidan did not expect it when Yuri marched up, hit him with a chakra needle, turning off his chakra system, and grabbed him by the hair. "Ow! Ow! Let go!" He whined. "Who the hell do you think you are?! You cannot just barge in here and ruin my wedding! Now you're going to give me all of your weapons, sit down and shut up. When my wedding is done I will bring you to the interrogation room were you will be  
tortured for a long time Am I clear?" Yuri yelled dragging by the hair to the front row, throwing him into a chair. She walked up to the altar and turned to lord Amos. "Now, where were we?" She asked. "Uh... Ahem... Do you Yuri of the mist take gaara to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in he-" Lord Amos started. "Yeah yeah. I do" Yuri cut him off. "And do you gaara of the sand take Yuri to be your awfully-ahem-lawfully wedded-"Lord Amos was cut off again. "Whatever. I do." Gaara said quickly. "Alright, I now pronounce you husband and wife." lord Amos said. From somewhere in the crowd someone muttered, "What's the point of marriage if they don't love each other?" Lord Amos continued, "You may now kiss the bride, or punch a wall-" Gaara pulled Yuri to himself and she warped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his, shocking the crowd. Not to give away any spoilers, but let's just say that there are a lot of Moody red headed  
children in the future.


	12. Extra chapter

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Mommy! Mitsu won't give me my doll back!" A little girl whined. "Mitsu, Give your sister her doll back." Yuri commanded. "Yes mama! Here Tsuo." Mitsu said, Handing Tsuo her doll back. "Hello love." Or favorite red headed jinchuriki said, Bending down to kiss his wife. "Ah ah ah. Did you finish the reports?" Yuri asked Gaara. Gaara quickly nodded. "All of them?" Yuri made sure. "Yes!" Gaara said eagerly. Yuri reached up and pulled him down and tenderly kissed him. "Ew!" The children complained. Gaara laughed into Yuri's mouth. They had been through way too much to be bothered by a few ew's.

**A/N: I would like to thank exotric and gwuncanlove13 for their continued support throughout the story and for their suggestions.**


End file.
